Genma Saotome (72391865 Possible Future)
Genma Saotome (早乙女玄馬, Saotome genma[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the father of the title character, Ranma Saotome. He is married to Nodoka Saotome and is a former fellow student of Happosai's along with his old friend and in-law, Soun Tendo. Genma can translate into "dark or mysterious horse". Biography While out training in a blizzard Ranma beats up Genma and takes the last cup of ramen. When they get home Genma begins to realize something. Due to his lazy attitude, lack of training, and lack of knowledge of the Force, Ranma has become a much more powerful martial artist than his own father. Ranma kicks Genma around a bit more and then Genma leaves, telling everyone not to look for him. He has decided to go back into serious training in hopes of defeating his own son. Genma cuts all ties with Ranma and tells him he is no longer his father. Ranma decides to leave for some training before his match against his father. While he is out in the woods camping, Ranma dreams about how he has always had his father at his side growing up. When he awakens he finds that he has been given a blanket and sees panda tracks leading off into the woods. The next morning Genma even saves Ranma from a falling boulder, but makes sure he wears a mask thinking that Ranma will not be able to tell that it is him. Nodoka, Nabiki and Kasumi visit and Nodoka tells Ranma that no parent can harden their heart against their own child. Genma is listening in and says that he is doing this to confuse Ranma during the upcoming match. The day of the match arrives and Ranma seems to be having no trouble handling his father, but then Genma gets his second wind and seems ready for a real match. The match progress on and Genma attempts his new special technique, which Trieste informs everyone is called Force travel and is surprised that someone like Genma could learn it. Ranma is able to hold his own due to Genma’s inexperience with the technique, but Genma backs him into a corner. Eventually Genma is able to get a hold of his movements and win the match. Genma finally feels he is getting his old fighting spirit back. Though she congratulated him on his victory Trieste warned Genma to use the technique sparingly as its power causes the user to be corrupted by the dark side, as it broke the normal rules of the galaxy by ripping the Force asunder. A warning Genma did not heed. Genma continued to train in the use of Force travel eventually integrated it and a number of other Force powers into his repertoire. While he continually disregarded it his friends and family noticed him becomes increasingly more eccentric in his behavior. Initially it started off small but eventually his actions caused both Trieste and his wife to confront him. He scoffed at their efforts to get him to see the errors of his ways and left claiming he was going on a training trip. He was gone so long that even Ranma began to worry, but he returned just as his family and friends were about to look for him. Trieste was wiry for while Genma seemed to have learned from the error of his ways and for the most part seemed like his old self again (weather that is a bad or good thing is up to you). She couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. She would soon be proven right but far too late to do anything about it. Trieste was training Ranma and Nabiki when they felt a disturbance in the force and knew instinctively that Kasumi who opted out of the trip due to feeling ill was in trouble. They returned home to find that Genma had burned destroyed the scroll he left to Nodoka for safe keeping, attacked Kasumi, and fought off everyone else with relative ease. His only explanation was that history was repeating itself. Leaving Nabiki and Trieste to tend to Kasumi Ranma rushed off to put a stop to his father. Finding his was easy as Genma was not trying to hide his presence and in fact seemed to be daring Ranma to come to him. When the two finally came face to face Ranma realized that they were not alone. The being there yet at the same time not fully there address itself as Darth Sidious expressed amusement that the Jedi thought they could hide from him and stated that soon the son like the father would be his. It seemed that when Genma left on his training trip after his encounter with his wife and Trieste and offered him a way to get his family off his back. His overwhelming power and seductive nature easily bent Genma to his will. Sidious taught Genma techniques that he could only dream of techniques that Ranma was learning to fear. Genma fought with technique and a ferocity that Ranma had never seen before. Techniques that allowed him completely erase all traces of from Ranma’s 5 senses and even the force. Techniques that allowed him to shrug off his assaults and attacks that could bring down buildings all were used on Ranma without mercy. All the while Sidious was taunting him in the background. Eventually Ranma did see an opening and without thinking took it striking his father with his Saber apparently killing him, but did not see any remains of his body. Though Ranma denied that Darth Sidious had won he just smiled and disappeared revealing himself as nothing more than a projection. The others came to find Ranma alone. Ranma didn’t realize the true extent of what Genma had done to his wife until a few months later. Personality and Traits Genma's various experiments in the Force took place so as to serve two purposes, most prominent of which was his desire to learn every technique in the world. He is highly eccentric, borderline insane and has a talent for overacting. He is very arrogant and loves singing his own praises. He takes pleasure out of patronizing others, and has often described as twisted by a large number of people, including Ranma. Trieste speculated that his rapid decent into the Dark Side was due to his overuse of the Force travel technique. Another reason might be that he was jealous of Ranma’s rapid growth in the Force and his impatience in learning it. He seemed saddened by the fragility of human life and how it affected him personally, which lead him to desire immortality. He experimented on various Force Powers to see what kind of modifications the human body could endure and to otherwise harness its unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Genma had hoped to be worthy of the title of "ultimate being". Because a human's lifespan would not allow enough time to learn every technique, Genma also experimented in was to achieve immortality. By living throughout the ages, Genma would never need to worry about death and thus, all the knowledge he gained would never be lost. Above all else, Genma cares only for himself. He did not hesitate to perform Transfer essence on Kasumi sending her to her death for his own personal benefit, and only found remorse in the time and effort it would take to fully subjugate her. According to Ranma, Genma had no purpose for his actions and was merely playing with other people's lives, as though he (Genma) thought of himself as a god. Despite this, he seems to have no interest in wars started by other people. He trained under Palpatine for the sole reason of gaining knowledge. They both were aware that there was no long term connection between the two. Palpatine used Genma in an effort to eliminate the last remaining Jedi. While Genma used Palpatine so that his progress towards his prime objective of learning all the techniques in the world would sky-rocket. Powers and Abilities Thanks to a combination a combination of natural talent and later training from Darth Sidious Genma is extraordinarily powerful. Due to him rarely being shown fighting, he has only displayed a limited amount of techniques, although it stands to reason that in his efforts to learn all existing techniques, his array of abilities has probably become larger than any other single person, and has vast knowledge in all forms of techniques. His fighting style is very fluid and he is nearly invulnerable to most conventional techniques Genma is a master planner and manipulator his solo exploits into gaining knowledge, allowed him to develop and gain access to vast amounts of information. Due to this research, he is easily capable of deducing the working of an enemy's techniques and fighting style. Due to his desire to obtain all known techniques, Genma developed extensive research work, performing experiments on the Force to comprehend its abilities or develop new ones. Force power Genma Saotome is an incredibly Force users. His tutelage under Darth Sidious he has learned a vast number of dark side powers. Wishing to obtain all of the techniques in the world, Orochimaru has a vast arsenal of techniques at his disposal, ranging from simple offensive ones, which nonetheless become deadly when performed by him, to higher ranking, more complicated ones. He is extremely skilled with telekinesis; during his battle with Ranma, he levitated several items simultaneously with incredible dexterity and precision. Genma is a master of Force speed, implementing it into his fighting style and allowing him to move so quickly that his opponents would often find themselves unable to react in time.[19] Genma also possessed the power of Force travel which was the first technique he learned. Perhaps Genma’s most feared abilities are Force cloak, Force drain and Phase which he incorporated into the his Senken techniques. He also possessed knowledge on the manipulation of Midi-Chlorians, allowing him to seal off an opponents access to the Force and thus, rendering them useless in battle. Immortality In his quest to gain immortality, Genma has learned and developed a number of very dangerous and advanced Force technique. Essentially by combining Force ghost with Transfer essence he is able to transfer his soul to another body and extend his life indefinitely. While at the same time eliminate the weaknesses of the original. He also combined these techniques with a modification of Force meld. This allows part of of his consciousness to inhabit his victim, and initialize Transfer essence the moment his original body is killen, destroyed or he himself is sealed. By doing this, Genma can interact with his host and share their senses. Genma can be completely resurrected any number of times, when taking over a host's body, overwrote the soul and personality of the being to fully dominate over it. Although he might leave their bodies behind, the souls of those whose bodies he has taken always remain within Genma's subconscious. Notes *I based Genma’s possible future on Orochimaru. *Genma’s history is a revision of the cradle of hell storyline. Category:Continuum-72391865